This invention relates to a new and useful accessory for use with mops and pails.
Conventional mops are usually squeezed by mechanical rollers or clamps or by a strainer or wringer affixed to one end of the mop pail. Such wringing or squeezing devices suffer from the disadvantage of being relatively easy to dislodge from the portion of the pail to which they are attached. They are also likely to result in spills.
The present invention has for its object the elimination of the aforementioned drawbacks and accordingly to provide an accessory for use with mops and pails, which is removable but not easy to accidentally dislodge during use and which provides for spill-free squeezing and wringing of a mop.